School Time
by AFredToThePast9
Summary: The Smash characters go to school. All of them, even the cut ones. Well, some of them are staff, but you'll see who does what eventually. This literally won't make any sense, just a forewarning. Like, I don't even know what's going on. I know it doesn't make sense and is so random. I'm not sorry
1. ROLL CALL

As soon as Mr. Game and Watch walked through the door of his classroom he facepalmed. There were like 8 seperate fights happening. Ganondorf vs Captain Falcon. Toon Link vs Young Link. Roy vs Marth and Lucina. Ness vs Lucas. Mewtwo vs Lucario. Squirtle and Ivysaur vs Greninja and Charizard. Pit vs Dark Pit. Pichu vs Pikachu. Wolf vs Fox vs Falco. Snake was nowhere to be found, but there was a random cardboard box on the ground. Donkey Kong and Bowser were teaching their younger relative something that was probably not a good thing to learn. Wario was farting. Link and Sheik were playing a duet Song of Storms to make the scenery better. Corrin and Ike were trying to catch Kirby and make him eat their broccoli, since Palutena said they were having too much junk food and almost fed them broccoli, but they promised the food would get eaten. It seemed like Male Robin was the only good student, but Mr. Game and Watch knew he was studying his tomes to be able to hurt others better.

Mr. Game and Watch had enough and walked into the classroom and went up to the closest person to him, Villager, and hit him with Judge to try to get everyone's attention. He got a 1, so obviously he only got Villager's attention. He gave his teacher a cold stare, then went back to watering his tree, on the other side of the class room. So Mr. Game and Watch had to go to a different person. He got a 9 and Olimar with all his Pikmin went flying through the room and crashed through a window. That got everyone's attention.

"Now, if you don't want to end up like Olimar, then I suggest you sit down for roll call." Mr. Game and Watch said, like he could control when he gets a 9. "We have to do attendance."

All the students scrambled to get to their desks.

"Ok, so when I say your name say here. Bowser?"

"Here."

"Rosalina?"

"Here."

"Bowser Jr.?"

"Yahahaha!"

"Wario?"

He heard a fart.

"Donkey Kong?"

"Here"

"Diddy Kong?"

"Just Diddy will do, thank you very much."

"Link?"

"HYAAAH!"

"Sheik?"

"Just as everyone holds a little piece of the Triforce, so am I here today."

"That made no since, but okay. Toon Link?"

"POSER!" Young Link jumped up and interrupted

"Sit your butt down Young Link or I will get a Home Run Bat and you know what happens then." Mr. Game and Watch threatened. "Now, is Toon Link here?"

"HYAH!"

"Ganondorf?"

"The Triforce will be mine. All the pieces all here. I will conquer Hyrule and recreate in my image!"

"Not until you're out of school, you won't. Samus?"

Silence followed.

"Samus? Is Samus here today?"

"Which one? Samus in a suit or Zero Suit?" Zero Suit Samus asked.

"Just says Samus."

"Yeah, she's here."

"Is she mute?"

"Nobody really knows..."

"Zero Suit Samus?"

"Here"

"Pit?"

"My little Pit is here today, and so am I, Palutena" Palutena answered motherly before Pit could

"Marth?"

"Koko ni."

"Ike?"

"Here"

"Robin?"

"Here, alas my good friend Chrom is not."

"Get over it already. Kirby?"

"Hmmmemre" Kirby had his mouth full.

"Dedede?"

"That's King Dedede to you, peasent!"

"Meta Knight?"

"Sadly, here."

"Little Mac?"

"Little Mac fell off a stage, and we all know he can never get back on." Somebody said.

"So he's dead?"

"No, just KO'd"

"Fox?"

"Here"

"Falco?"

"What's happening? Did someone say my name?" The now awake Falco said

"Pikachu?"

"Pika Pika!"

"Charizard?"

"Here?"

"Lucario?"

"Is something troubling you Mr. Game and Watch? Your aura seems a little off."

"I'm fine. Greninja?"

"Here, for now."

"Duck Hunt?"

"Arf. Kaw."

"R. O. B."

"There is a 97% chance that I am here today." Link killed himself.

"Ness?"

"PK here."

"Captain Falcon?"

"FALCON HERE!"

"Villager?"

"Here," Mr. Game and Watch felt chills run down his nonexistent spine.

"Olimar? Oh nevermind. Dark Pit?"

"Yes, I am here with all you dweebs, unfortunately"

"Lucina?"

"Here."

"I'm really feeling that Shulk is here, so I won't even ask. Pac Man?"

"Here."

"Mega Man?"

"..."

"Mewtwo?"

"Regretably, I am in the same room as you beings of lesser intellect."

"Lucas?"

"PK Here!"

"CLONE!" Ness yelled.

"SETTLE DOWN! Roy?"

"Here"

"Ryu?"

"Sure you can guess if I'm here or not."

"Cloud?"

"Here."

"Corrin?"

"Aye, 'm here."

"Uh, Corrin?"

"Unlike my male self, I am not a pirate."

"Bayonetta?"

"Here."

"Nana?"

"I'm here Mr. Watch!"

"Popo?"

"I'm also here Mr. Mr. Game and Watch!"

"Mr. Watch was my father, and Mr. Mr. Game and Watch was my father's father. Please, call me Mr. Game and Watch. Young Link?"

"HYAH!"

"Pichu?"

"'Oy!"

"Ivysaur?"

"Here."

"Squirtle?"

"Here."

"Uh, Pokemon Trainer?"

"I go by Red."

"Ok, Snake?"

Snake burst out of his cardboard box and said "Ha! You didn't guess I would be there did you?"

"Everybody knew you were there. And last, and definitely least, Wolf?"

"Regrettably, here."

"And that's it. I am your teacher, Mr. Game and Watch. We hired a really good artist as your art teacher. Mrs. Zelda is your music techer. Mr. Trainer is your PE teacher and your assistant PE teacher is Mr. Hedgehog. Your principal is Mr. Mario, and your assistant principal is Mrs. Toadstool. I think we have a secretary? And maybe a janitor? And even after all that, somehow we had enough money to buy a class pet, a Yoshi. Now, let's play a get to know you game"

* * *

 **I know, I know. "Freddy, what about updating chapter 5? I thought you said you would fix that crap of a chappie?" I've been busy. I wrote this in like 2 hours. Just had time for this, not much else. If this sucks, tell me. For now, that is all.**

 **-AFredToThePast9**


	2. ICEBREAKERS!

"Now, let's play a get to know you game" Mr. Game and Watch said.

Link killed himself again.

"Oh come on! Icebreakers aren't that bad!" Donkey Kong, who gave Link one of his banana flavored icebreakers, protested.

"I think he killed himself for the icebreaker we're about to do, not your icebreakers." MGaW said.

"Oh thank Kong!" Donkey Kong was worried that people hated bananas.

"Everyone gather around in a story."

"Um, who took my job?" MGaW asked the mysterious voice. "I bet it was you, Olimar, wasn't it?"

"Wait a second. Did Link kill himself twice? And how was that voice Olimar? You KO'd him!" The only sane person in the room, Lucina, asked.

"Just roll with it. Now where in the world is Olimar? I need to punish him for stealing my job!" MGaW looked around and around the classroom and noticed an empty desk with a tiny flower appearing in the seat that went to the desk. MGaW walked to that desk casually and used his scuba helmet. Olimar went flying again, and crashed through another window.

"Luigi clean this. Luigi clean that. Oh Luigi, Bowser is trying to kill me again and there might be a big mess, make sure to clean it up." Luigi grumbled as he walked over to the window and started to sweep the glass up.

"Class, this is our janitor. Mr. Luigi. We will probably be seeing him alot."

"Mr. Watch? What does "alot" mean?"

"Yeah, Mr. Mr. Game and Watch. I thought it was two words, and even then it isn't the best term to use in good grammatical sentences."

"Nana. Popo. First of all, I'm Mr. Game and Watch. Not Mr. Watch. Not Mr. Mr. Game and Watch. Mr. Game and Watch. Secondly, this is a fiction story. We can use whatever terms we want however we want."

"So can I say fu-"

"But, since we are in a classroom, Ike, please refrain from swearing, or you'll be sent to the principal's office." At that moment, the principal walked in. "Speaking of the principal. Class, this is our principal. Mr. Mario."

"It's-a me, Mr. Mario! I am your stereotypical-a Italian principal-a." The stereotypical Italian plumber said. "I just-a came by to see-a how my favorite-a class was doing-a."

"We're your only class." The one sane person, Lucina, pointed out.

"We're your favorite class?" Roy, the most gullible person in the room, asked. "D'awww, thanks!"

"You're-a very welcome-a. Well, I need-a to get back-a to my paperwork-a. See-a you all later-a!"

"Now we are finally gonna play the game. Everyone gather around in a circle." MGaW ordered as everyone tried to gather around in a circle as best they could. "I said a circle, not a dodecahedron." They moved all the desks out of the way and again tried to make a circle. "This is a jelly bean, not a circle."

"FINE!" Ganondorf said in his temper and turned into Beast Ganon and crashed through all the desks and the wall behind it, obliterating everything.

"Luigi! We need someone to fix the wall and get us 55 brand new desks and chairs! Okay class, now gather around in a circle." And, for the first time in forever, they gathered around in a circle. "Now, everyone go around the circle, say your name, where you're from, and one special thing about you. I'll start. I am Mr. Game and Watch. I am from Nintendo's Game and Watch series, and I am the oldest Nintendo character."

"I am Bowser. I am from the Mushroom Kingdom, and I have captured Princess Peach countless times."

"And Mr. Mario always rescued her. I am Corrin, the female version. I am from the Kingdom of Nohr, and I can turn into a dragon?"

"That's cool, but not as cool as being able to turn into a dragon. I am Corrin from the Kingdom of Nohr."

"I am Young Link, I am from the Kokiri Forest in Hyrule. I have been on two different adventures, each including time travel, so my mental age and my physical age are different. "

"I am Too-"

"POSER!" Young Link yelled and pounced on top of Toon Link.

"I am Tetra, and WASN'T INCLUDED IN THE GAME!" A stone in Toon Link's pocket yelled.

"I am Sheik. I am the last survivor of the Sheikah clan from the Kingdom of Hyrule. And yes, I am a man."

"No you're not. Who's next?" MGaW inquired. "FALCO!"

"I'M AWAKE!"

"I am Wolf, from Star Fox. Surprisingly, I'm not a wolf, I am a _Canis Lupis._ " Wolf, trying to act smart, said.

"I'm Nana!"

"And I'm Popo!"

"And together we are..."

"...the Ice Climbers!" The Ice Climbers chorused.

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Charizard said.

"Watch your profanity Charizard! I am Red. I am from somewhere, but there are spies here," Red looked at Sheik and Greninja, who were suspiciously whispering to each other. "So I will not say where I am from. I am a Pokemon Trainer."

"Pika, Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu said.

"I am Luc-"

"POSER!" Ness yelled. Lucas ran away crying.

"I am Roy. I am from Fire Emblem. I have a Blazing Blade."

"Watashi wa māsudesu. Watashi wa faiāenburemu kara kimashita. Watashi wa densetsu no ōjidesu."

"I don't think that translated correctly. Did you use Google Translate for your Japanese?"

"Un."

"That's what I thought. Anyway, I am Robin. I am also from Fire Emblem, but more specifcally Ylisse. I can use magic tomes."

"Ike me. I am on fire emblem is specifically from there. I'm hired as Deadpool."

"NO WAY! DEADPOOL'S HERE?! NOBODY TOLD ME MY IDOL IS HERE! Anyways, I'm Wario from the Mushroom Kingdom. I fart."

"Not in my classroom you don't. Next?"

"I think Mr. Mario and Ms. Peach are in a secret relationship."

"Why would you say that you person who was obviously Rosalina?"

"Actually I am Rosalina. That was my secret evil identical twin Rosaline, who has always been jealous of Princess Peach because Mr. Mario always saves her and not Rosaline."

"I am Luma!"

"You are also very enthusiastic, Luma."

"It's school, of course I am."

"You're stuppid."

"No. You are for saying stuppid instead of stupid."

"NEXT ALREADY!" MGaW who was quickly running out of patience yelled.

"I'm Bowser Jr. I don't know who my mom is, but Bowser is my daddy." Everyone had to contain their laughter at the innuendo insinuated in that statement. There was a very quiet voice that no one knew who it was that said "Incest much?"

"OLIMAR STOP MAKING FUN OF YOUR CLASSMATES FOR THEIR WAY OF SPEAKING!" MGaW hit him with another 9. "DIDDY! GO!"

"I'm Diddy Kong and I'm Dunkey's nephew."

"You mean Donkey Kong, right?"

"...sure!"

"And I'm Dunkey, I'm a donkey, and a YouTuber videogamedunkey."

"You're not on my list so GET OUT!"

"im donkey kong i like bananas if you dont die!"

"*I'm. *Donkey. *Kong. *I. *don't."

"What is this a text convo?"

"NEXT PERSON ALREADY!" MGaW was ready to hit someone with another 9.

"I'm-"

"THE NEXT PERSON TO USE THE CONTRACTION I'M INSTEAD OF I AM GETS A THUNDAGA TO THE HEAD!"

"Wrong game Donald."

"I AM Zero Suit Samus. And yes I am still wearing clothes not like Zero clothes on."

"..."

"Very intriguing Mega Man."

"I am Ness. I am-" Ness got shot in the head by a PK Thunder from Lucas. "That's what you get you son of a bi-"

"THIS IS SCHOOL! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"

"And that's everybody."

"What? No it's not! I didn't go!" The only sane person, Lucina, said.

"I meant everybody has said something already so."

"Oh okay."

"Time for your first lesson...MATH!"

* * *

 **OKAY I KNOW THIS IS LATE AND YES IT'S BEEN ONE HUNDRED AND NINETEEN DAYS SINCE I'VE UPLOADED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS I KNOW**

 **And no I don't know what's going on in this chapter either it's kind of just whatever pops into my head. I'm making my return to tho so...**

 **Until next time or until you read the Tournament of Heroes**

 **~AFredToThePast9**


	3. MATH?

"SKFIRHEIRNAOHDIRH MATH!? IN MY VALENTINO WHI-"

"Shut up Marth!"

"実際にはIke、私はMarthです"

"Good job Marth! In the past 3 minutes, you've gotten better at Japanese!"

"ありがとう"

"왜 모두가 나에 대해 잊어 버리는거야?"

"Shut up Roy! Nobody cares about Kim Jong Um!"

"방금 말한 것과는 아무런 관련이 없습니다."

"Yeah, I have no idea what you are trying to say."

"Mr. Game and Watch? I think R.O.B. needs to say something." Lucina said in perfect English, apparently the only Fire Emblem character capable of that.

"Okay, what?"

"I am 98.76% certain that I was unable to speak anything in the last phase of this school day."

"Wait, this is all happening in one day?" Fox, not always the fastest, inquired.

"Duh, what did you think? That each different thing we did was separated by months of nothingness?" Wolf retorted.

"No..." Fox, who obviously thought that, answered embarrassingly.

"There is a 94.7% chance that that statement is false."

"YOU SHUT UP YOU HUNK OF METAL!"

"Watch it!" MGaW warned.

"I am not a 'hunk of metal'. I am a robot."

Fox was fed up with R.O.B. "I am fed up with you! I will assault you." Fox assaulted R.O.B.

"NO assaulting in my classroom!"

Of course this was the perfect time for Mr. Mario to check in on the class. "Excuse-a me, Mister-a Game and Watch-a, but how-a could you let-a a student be assaulted-a in your classroom-a?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Mario, they just don't listen. I've tried to settle them down, but don't you think that having over 50 students in one classroom with only one supervisor is a little much?"

"Good-a luck-a. By the way-a, they're here-a." Mr. Mario left, and just in time too. Fox just tore off R.O.B.'s arm.

"Take that! I just tore off your arm!" Fox yelled after tearing off the robot's arm.

"ERROR. ERROR. CANNOT FUNCTION PROPERLY. ERROR. ERROR. SELF-DESTRUCTION EMINENT. WARNING. EXPLOSIVE SET TO HIGH. NUCLEAR RADIATION ON. POWERING UP. TEN. NINE." R.O.B. was malfunctioning.

"FOX! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" MGaW demanded.

"SIX. FIVE."

"We were just having some fun." Fox replied.

"THREE. TWO. ON-" MGaW hit him with a 9 and he flew out of the building and out of sight until a huge mushroom cloud was visible.

"Petition to not mention this to Mr. Mario?" Cloud already was handing a petition to the whole class and everyone but Link signed it.

"I am not going to sign a petition against our principal!" I guess Toad wasn't going to sign it either. Toad who isn't in Smash. Toad who is somehow in the classroom. Toad who is running out of the classroom to tell Mr. Mario what happened. Toad who just got slaughtered by a sword through the head.

"DANGIT I MISSED!" Young Link, who was way too violent and was aiming his sword at MGaW, yelled in angus. "Wait a second. Angus? I'm pretty sure you mean anguish." No you definitely yelled in meat. "No I did not!" Yes you did.

"YOUNG LINK! QUIT ARGUING WITH THE NARRATOR AND GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT NOW!" MGaW was fed up. "I AM FED UP WITH ALL THIS #$%!&# &*%$ #!&! NOW GO!" Young Link trudged out of the classroom into the hallway.

"Now, can anyone tell me what 2 + 2 is? Toon Link?" MGaW asked.

"4 and a half?" He replied since he's a little kid and doesn't know anything.

"NO! YOU INSOLENT BOY!" MGaW yelled back. Toon Link ran off crying. "Now is anyone who isn't stupid able to answer? No? The answer is five. Now here's your homework."

* * *

Young Link doesn't know his way around the school that well and ended up in the music classroom. The room was way bigger than the classroom, and the walls were covered with music posters and pictographs of Link. Over in the far corner there are a pile of probably around 60 harps. And then next to the pile there was a cabinet with it's doors open and there were hundreds of ocarinas in there. Half blue, half a yellowish color. But right in front of Young Link was the office of the music teacher. Of course, Young Link didn't realize he was in the music room, he thought he was at the principal's office.

"I'll be right with you!" A female voice who must've been Princess Peach called out to the young lad. Meanwhile, Young Link was quaking in his boots because he was going to get in trouble and he didn't want to.

* * *

Toon Link ran out into the hallway and down towards the front office. He ran inside the first one and didn't even read the sign to see what it is, not that it would've mattered since he's illiterate. The first thing he saw was a pink fluffball jamming out to some kind of rock music. That was also the last thing he saw before passing out.

* * *

"YOU ARE ALL INCOMPETENT!" MGaW yelled at his students. No one wanted to answer because his math was all wrong and they all knew he was wrong but if they called him out on it they'd end up like Olimar who got 9'ed for the 3rd time. "Since no one can do math, let's move on to the next subject: history!" Literally everone, including Mr. Game and Watch, groaned because no one like history.

* * *

 **I AM NOT DEAD!**

 **Also, Ridley, Daisy, and the Inklings will be coming next chapter because Smash Ultimate HYPE!**

 **"Hey Fred, where have you been?" Not on FFNet apparently. Sorry guys, completely forgot.**

 **Starting next chapter of MTOH soon!**

 **~AFredToThePast9**


End file.
